Loft and lie angles are important characteristics of a golf club. Unintended variations in loft and lie can have a pronounced effect on a golf club's performance. As such, the manufacture of golf clubs often includes steps of measuring and, if necessary, adjusting loft and lie. Also, golf clubs can be customized to a particular golfer by adjusting loft and lie.
Adjustments are commonly performed using an iterative approach. First, loft and lie are measured using a particular device for that purpose, e.g., an angle inspection device. Typically, a technician clamps the club to the device in a prescribed orientation and reads the angle measurements off protractor-like analog scales. Such devices typically have an accuracy of only ±0.5 degrees when used by a skilled technician. Those of less skill may have difficulty properly aligning the club in the device and properly reading the analog scales, resulting in measurements that are even less accurate. If adjustments are required, the technician secures the club to a clamping device and applies force to bend the hosel, thereby adjusting loft and lie to the desired degree. However, the direction and amount of force applied is at the technician's estimation. Thereafter, the technician returns the club to the measuring apparatus to assess whether additional bending will be necessary. This process is repeated until the desired loft and lie are achieved.
Current approaches are highly dependent upon the skill of the technician, and even the most skilled typically cannot achieve accuracy better than ±0.5 degrees. Even a skilled technician often requires several attempts to achieve the desired angles. However, multiple bending attempts can weaken the club head, particularly the hosel, and increase the risk of breakage.
It should, therefore, be appreciated there is a need for an apparatus for measuring and adjusting golf clubs that allows a technician to achieve improved accuracy m measuring and adjusting a golf club's loft and lie without unduly weakening the club. The present invention fulfills this need as well as others.